


Brief Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Bottom Lothar, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Medium BDSM, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦洛炮友+同时暗恋莱恩设定（至少是洛萨这么以为吧x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一觉醒来还是觉得必须改改。找到了另一种可能性，决定强行掰逻辑。（龟毛作者

　　洛萨渐渐醒神的时候发觉莱恩的手指正在他的身体内里搅动。他一定是醉得太过头了，否则怎么会做着如此荒诞的梦，但是那手指的感觉如此好——他贪婪地包裹它们，止不住地扭动腰身想把它吸到更深的地方去。那不像是两三根手指，而像是成千上万的带着吸盘的触须，洛萨为这个念头露出一个半是冷笑、半是逗趣的蠢表情，真希望麦迪文能看看这个——他会嫉妒死的。

　　但是洛萨需要更多。那些手指太温柔了，就算发出了“噗叽”的水声，仍然只让他觉得空虚。反正这是一场梦——他可以对莱恩为所欲为。于是洛萨撑起上身，想要去解开莱恩身上尊贵的华服，却猛地被他的国王按住胸口，倒回床上。看来有人想要掌握主导。于是洛萨故意把双腿分得很开，他知道自己有一根很好看的阴茎，而它目前正颤巍巍地挺立着呢。

　　“只有当你的国王允许时，你才可以射。听清楚了吗，指挥官？”莱恩那过于粉嫩好看的嘴唇吐出这样的话语，洛萨连忙答应，于是莱恩抽出手指，爬上床跪在他面前，在洛萨热切的注视下解开自己的裤子，洛萨以一种渎神的姿态看见了莱恩的阴茎，粗大而美好，翘成了一个骄傲的弧度，让洛萨几乎忍不住要跪下膜拜。那根阴茎将会属于他，只属于他一个人。

　　莱恩却在插入之前，把洛萨翻了个身，这样洛萨有些心慌意乱因为他被他操着的时候将会看不见他的脸。洛萨撑起身体还没来得及抗议，另一条阴茎戳在了他面前。是陌生的味道。洛萨向上看去，卡德加，当然是，这孩子还以为他那一团龌龊的小心思掩藏得很好。洛萨以一种挑逗的姿态把那根未经世事的阴茎含在嘴里，他和他的师父完全不同——每次和麦迪文做爱，洛萨都觉得自己迟早要被他操死在不管哪里，他们 _确实_ 去过不少地方——麦迪文有种神经质般的疯狂，而卡德加不同，他看起来很……小心翼翼。

　　这让洛萨胸有成竹。他自己不能射，但他并未被禁止搞射别人。卡德加可口极了，他身上甚至带着一股清甜的牛奶味。洛萨能够仅凭一条舌头让他欲罢不能。身后的莱恩也没有让洛萨等太久，操入的第一下就让他忍不住“嗯——”了一声，国王对指挥官的了解早就超越了性爱、甚至超越了身体反应，莱恩知道他能承受得住什么。

　　洛萨的阴茎没有得到丝毫的照顾，莱恩扶着他的腰，把自己一点点送进去，洛萨发出含混不清的呻吟，卡德加还在他嘴里，洛萨不想冷落了他。他的舔弄让卡德加也粗喘不已，洛萨不会承认他有点阴茎迷恋，但麦迪文从不让他好好做个口活：这混账总像是要直接操进他胃里一样用他的嘴。

　　现在洛萨像舔一块乳酪一样舔吮卡德加的阴茎。莱恩保持着一种踏实稳定的节奏撞击他，快感在体内一波一波地积聚，洛萨的四肢变软，身体开始融化，舌头也在融化，他无意识的抽动显然搞得卡德加也快要迷失了，年轻的法师紧抿着嘴唇捏住洛萨的下巴，天知道关于这个他已经幻想了多久，把阴茎塞进洛萨那张伶牙俐齿的嘴巴，他那该死的舌头真叫人发疯。

　　“好了。”莱恩突然说，一边从洛萨的身体里退了出来，巨大的空虚让他差点腿一软趴倒在床上，莱恩却对卡德加说，“你来操他。”

　　这就有点太超过了。他可以给这孩子来个完美口活儿，不代表任何人都可以操他。莱恩的阴茎上还挂着他方才流出的肠液，随着他走路的摆动闪着水光，他和卡德加交换了位置，洛萨想要表示反对，卡德加已经颤抖着把他的玩意挤了进去。

　　卡德加太生涩了，他甚至不知道该往哪儿操。这跟洛萨经历过的任何一根阴茎都不同，麦迪文或莱恩即使粗暴行事，也绝不会真的伤到他。卡德加掌握不好力道，洛萨开始被后面的酸胀感困扰，想要开口喊停。

　　“安度因，好孩子，”莱恩轻拍着他的脸，把洛萨的注意力吸引过来，“别去想他，看着我。”他还硬着的阴茎戳在他脸上，微凉滑腻地留下一片水渍。莱恩借着他的脸自己撸着，然后用手指打开洛萨的牙齿，把阴茎滑进他的嘴里。

　　 _他们轮流操他的嘴_ ， _现在又轮流操他的屁股_ 。洛萨很爱莱恩的阴茎，它可以对他做任何事，现在他红着眼圈，被莱恩一下一下用力地顶进喉咙，强烈的呕吐感既让他难受又让他莫名上瘾。下腹的胀痛已经完全变成了欲求不满的哀嚎，卡德加的横冲直撞总也到不了点上，洛萨难过得想要落泪。

　　然后他嗅到了熟悉的气息。是麦迪文。当他被莱恩射在他嘴里的精液呛出眼泪时，麦迪文掌握着卡德加的方向，第一次顶到了那个致命的点。突如其来的酸软让洛萨差点就射了，卡德加被麦迪文环抱着，一路送到顶峰，在退出的途中射在了洛萨的肠道和后背上。

　　麦迪文把他拉起来，捧着洛萨的脸和他接吻，把他嘴里和脸上莱恩的精液舔掉咽下去，洛萨渐渐从一波高潮未遂的恍惚中意识到有什么东西被抢走了，他恼怒地瞪着麦迪文，舌头和舌头纠缠在一起抢夺那些剩余的精液。

　　莱恩加入了他们，他和麦迪文分别吻了一会儿洛萨，然后对卡德加做了个撸管的动作：“别让他射出来。”

　　卡德加心领神会。他把洛萨早已被冷落多时的阴茎含进嘴里，在这样一种高度紧张中洛萨根本受不了，他几乎是立刻渗出了前液，卡德加却用舌头堵住洞口用手握着柱身，洛萨被完全卡住了，更要命的是莱恩还在用手指把卡德加的精液从他的后穴里抠出来。

　　让洛萨意外的是麦迪文没有按照惯例操他的嘴，而是很温柔地吻他，然后用手撩遍了他全身的敏感点。洛萨想射精想得要发狂。麦迪文的手指捏着他一边的乳头舌头卷着另一边，洛萨无意识地念叨着：“圣光啊……莱恩， _陛下_ …… _求你_ ……”

　　莱恩知道他在乞求什么，却没有理会，而是二次开垦着后穴，很快洛萨就明白了他这么做的缘由，麦迪文进入得毫无障碍。他是为他而生的，身体合拍到严丝合缝，但现下麦迪文的抽插只会让事情变得更糟糕，高潮的冲动再次袭来——而麦迪文和莱恩在轮流操他， _甚至同时操他_ 。

　　洛萨已经意识不到自己的屁股里塞着几根阴茎了，他射了，没有莱恩的许可，在卡德加嘴里射得他都吃不下去，头脑一片空白，身体软得不像是自己的。

　　“安度因，”莱恩用一种故作正经却藏不住雀跃的声音说，“你食言了。”

　　而麦迪文接着说：“食言就要接受惩罚。”

　　这话让洛萨轻微地颤抖着，是害怕也是兴奋。现在他 _终于_ 不觉得这是在做梦了，他最要好的朋友和最看重的后辈正在对他做的事情荒诞到只能是真实。洛萨还没有从被多次抑制射精后绵长的高潮中平复过来，麦迪文已经让卡德加把他的精液吐在他手心，然后开始再次把洛萨撸硬了。高潮过后的不应期并没有持续多久，尤其当麦迪文和莱恩都在那么轻柔地吻着他。这渐渐变得不像是一种惩罚，直到他看见莱恩的眼睛里闪烁着的恶劣火苗，后背有些没着没落。

　　洛萨身上所有的衣物都被剥离，莱恩让他跪到桌子上去。膝盖和冰凉的木质桌面相抵，过一会儿就会开始硌得生疼，但这仅仅是开始，麦迪文冲着天花板上的挂钩扔了一股麻绳，挂住之后他示意洛萨将两个手腕合并在胸前，接着绳子的其中一端把它们绑在了一起。麦迪文拉着另一端，洛萨被迫直起身体——他的双手被捆绑着吊在房顶，双腿打开，卡德加正在往他的阴茎上一圈一圈缠绕更细的绳结。

　　“如此一来，”在被结结实实地绑好之后，莱恩用手指轻弹洛萨的顶端，“这个不听话的东西再也不能和你一样随便流眼泪了。”

　　通常情况下，麦迪文会用一些简单的魔法使他免受体表上的擦伤，所以当麦迪文的指尖点起透亮的蓝色时洛萨顿时有些放心，然而他想错了，当法师的手指靠近他，甚至没有和皮肤真正接触，洛萨却像被雷电击中一样止不住地抖动了起来，那些电流同时带来酥麻和心悸，洛萨想要尖叫不要再一次却又隐隐期待着麦迪文再次靠近。

　　他硬了，同时还因为莱恩正在抽打他的屁股。他的国王在用马鞭抽他，每一下都让他感到火辣辣的刺痛，他看不见莱恩的脸，也不知道自己看上去有多糟糕。

　　但事实上，洛萨看上去棒极了。在莱恩的示意下，卡德加用啤酒杯接了满满一杯水让洛萨喝下去，这是国王的命令，他没有办法抗拒，洛萨不情愿地把微凉的水全部咽下去，虽然他觉得自己更需要 的是烈性的酒。有些水顺着下巴和脖子流下来，麦迪文便用亮着蓝色柔光的指尖划过去，洛萨被他电得差点漏出口水。“操你，麦迪文！”他骂道，结果换来的是力度更大的电击，洛萨的肌肉抽搐着再也说不出话来，感觉自己快要死了。

　　然而没有。那水里想必是掺了什么料，洛萨的身体开始烧灼，对一切触碰都更加敏感了，卡德加将一根堵尿管塞进他的顶端时洛萨差点昏过去。

　　这是真正的惩罚。洛萨不确定自己是不是还清醒着，他们又开始干他了，两个在后面，一个在前面，麦迪文站在桌子上用他的阴茎几乎轻柔地抚摸着洛萨的脸颊，洛萨闭上眼睛，他甚至能用肠道分辨出正在他体内肆意的是谁。他知道自己无法再接受更多了，可是这一切又完全不够，两条阴茎正在猛力操进不能更深的地方他却空虚得想要哭泣。

　　洛萨真的哭了。他含着麦迪文的阴茎无声地滚落泪水，就好像被莱恩说中了，那些不能射出的精液以另一种方式流淌。他的意识开始抽离，身体在极乐中化作泡沫或是碎片， _管他呢_ ，反正连他自己都不再在乎。

　　让他猛然回过神来的是麦迪文的眼睛。额头相抵，那双绿色的眼睛就在他眼前，法师用双手托着他的脸颊，然后闭上眼睛。

　　洛萨无法描述在刹那之间他看见了什么具体的形象，却又好像看遍了世界上千万种喜怒哀乐，一瞬间最庞大的喜悦和最庞大的哀伤将他紧紧攫住，他明白了，片刻之前他是用麦迪文的眼睛看到了生命、宇宙及一切*。

　　身后的人换成麦迪文时，莱恩有些焦虑地小声问卡德加他们是不是玩得太过分了。洛萨却尽量地向后靠去，麦迪文握着他的腰就好像他在一个拥抱里。他的双手被解开，禁锢着阴茎的东西也被取走，洛萨有些自然而然地瘫软直到麦迪文一个猛攻之下，他不确定自己是射了出来还是尿了出来。

　　洛萨觉得还是昏过去为好。

　　他昏了过去**。

　　TBC

　　*DNA大大对不起（

　　**昏过去不是别的，是因为麦先生灌入的信息量过大啦，过大x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛萨究竟是怎么和麦迪文搞在一起的，连他自己都不知道。或许只是发泄欲望，或许还有些别的什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个悲报：考完了试，考前勤快症不治而愈（内心充满虚空
> 
> *本章走温和派路线*

　　这是报复，洛萨心里很明白。这 _一整件事_ 都是；莱恩平日里温文尔雅，但洛萨一直知道他仍是那个独占欲强到让人害怕的小疯子。这始于一次麦迪文把他双腿分开捆绑在椅子上折磨，洛萨意识到门外有人在看——也许这正是法师故意没有锁门的目的——洛萨知道那是莱恩，而麦迪文不用回头也能从他忽然僵硬的身体动作知晓这一点。洛萨说不出话来，因为这变戏法的混蛋对他念了失声咒。那时候他的身体早已被麦迪文调教得太好，洛萨只能眼睁睁地任凭法师背对莱恩而面对着他为所欲为。

　　又或者更早，在麦迪文刚学会传送法术时，洛萨和他因为某件早已忘了是什么的小事争吵得就快要打起来，莱恩头疼地站在中间阻止他们靠近对方，洛萨以为最终他会像往常一样被麦迪文用蓝色透亮的保护屏障像个蠢货一样挡在外面，或者直接被甩到墙上去——麦迪文也曾试过把他变羊，没有成功，洛萨为此得意了很长时间——麦迪文却示意莱恩退后，然后在地上画了个圈把他们两个都圈在里面，洛萨还没来得及反应就发现自己已经不在暴风城了。有一个瞬间他甚至不确定自己是不是还活着，直到看见麦迪文就站在他面前。 _就算死了他们也绝不会进同一个地狱_ 。

　　然后他被麦迪文按在墙上操。那是他们第一次发生性关系，不是在某个暴风城晚宴结束后的迷离桌角，不是受训练场下顺遂尚未耗尽的躁动驱使，甚至没有一个在狮王之傲喝得烂醉神志不清的借口。洛萨的脸贴在谁知道是哪儿的冰冷砖墙上，鼻腔里充斥着从墙角蔓延上来的苔藓潮湿发霉的味道，麦迪文甚至没有好好扩张就硬上了他，洛萨兴奋得浑身发抖，并非因为情欲而正是因为这些疼痛。有时候他觉得麦迪文根本不是为了发泄，他只是以折磨洛萨为乐。

　　这些，洛萨绝望地想，莱恩都知道。他从没有说过什么，也许并不意味着他能够默许或容忍这些事情继续发生。

　　正如现在。

　　经过那次做梦般的性爱之后，洛萨和莱恩几乎说不清是谁在躲着谁；一切变得过分地公事化，他们开始以“陛下”、“指挥官”相称，却仅仅遵从字面上的含义。麦迪文一副看好戏的姿态，在旁边故作正经地向卡德加传授起法术来——从没见他对待谁这么认真过。而现在，莱恩就在洛萨面前，身上不着寸缕，直视他的眼神里既有挑衅也有玩味。

　　洛萨抬着眼睛看他，嘴角扬起的笑容全是看人下菜碟。莱恩在 _勾引_ 他，这可不是什么每天都会发生的事情。他的国王因为许久不曾出征，体态早已不及洛萨或他自己年轻时那样条肉分明，而变得圆润温和，看起来既柔软又细腻，咬一口就会流出丰盈的汁水，然而正是这样一副身体，却奇异地让洛萨觉得有火焰从胃里燃烧起来，燃遍了全身。他等着莱恩走过来，拽着他的衣襟把他从椅子上拽起来，带他来到床边，然后他压在莱恩的身上两人双双倒下去。

　　洛萨调整着姿势，他只穿着松松垮垮的亵衣，他的身体和莱恩的身体之间几乎已经没有什么阻隔了。他分开双腿骑在莱恩的腰上，然后俯下身去，双手撑在莱恩的肩膀上方：“有什么需要我效劳的吗， _陛下_ ？”

　　莱恩的声音一如他在议会上那样缓慢却深入人心：“亲吻我，指挥官。”

　　洛萨顺势照做。他从没有这样亲吻过一个人，吻得如此小心试探，就像他随时会突然消失，直到莱恩开始不耐烦地按住他的脖子，舌头卷在一起彻底陷入一个深吻中。莱恩的舌头不断舔舐着洛萨的牙床和上颚，唾液交换发出水声，这对国王来说还是不够，洛萨被他反压在身下，几乎笑出声来，这个一定要取得 _绝对控制_ 的家伙。莱恩一边吻他，一边一颗一颗认真解开洛萨的扣子，粗糙的麻布材质已经将他的乳头摩擦发红，莱恩揉捏着它们，让洛萨的嘴里漏出呻吟。

　　“叫给我听，指挥官。”

　　这是报复。麦迪文夺走了他的声音，莱恩却要他放声高唱。

　　于是洛萨叫得千回百转。莱恩的手指太厉害，每一个抚摸都让洛萨发自心底地战栗，何况还有他的舌头。洛萨的全身都被那些亲吻覆盖，他的阴茎抖抖索索地被莱恩的顶着，明明已经品尝过一次他的滋味，却让洛萨远比第一次还要紧张。但莱恩非但没有把它喂进洛萨的嘴里，反而自己滑了下去，蜷起洛萨的双腿把它们打开，然后从下面看着他——洛萨隔着他自己的阴茎看着莱恩——他的国王伸出这个世界上，所有世界上最为粉嫩的舌头，从他的后穴一路舔上去，吮吸他的睾丸，握住他的阴茎，用一种由上至下插入喉咙的姿态把他吞下去，再次吐出来时上面已经满是亮晶晶的唾液，整个过程中他们直视着对方，洛萨的表情几乎变得呆滞。

　　“安度因，你要是敢哭，我就把它拧下来。”

　　莱恩用一种天真无辜的语调说着这话，说得稍微有点含糊不清，因为洛萨的顶端还在他嘴里。洛萨狠命忍着挺腰的冲动，莱恩已经开始用手指扩张他了。现在洛萨知道了，在看不见或是看得见的情况下被人这样玩弄着身体，还真说不上来哪个更糟糕一点。

　　开垦进行得很顺利因为它早已太习惯异物的入侵，洛萨扭动着腰肢叫得更浪荡，却因为莱恩的表情猛地一颤——他的国王正越过他看向后方的某一处，带着一种得逞的坏笑。

　　麦迪文，还用说吗。

　　洛萨简直一阵头昏目眩。等他反应过来时，才意识到莱恩想必是向麦迪文提出了邀请，因为法师已经走了过来，太过熟悉的脚步声，太过熟悉的气味——麦迪文像茶，性爱之前、一道和两道的味道全然不同，洛萨对每样气味会有怎样的反应几乎已经成了本能；他的身体软成一滩，莱恩操着他的手指完全湿了。

　　麦迪文跪上床，把洛萨的上身推起来让他靠在他身上，好像丝毫不为情欲所困一般用手指卷着他有些长了的头发，呼吸就在洛萨的耳边，已经被操软了的狮子止不住往后蹭，他正在不明确地向麦迪文释放求吻信息，法师却刻意地表现得心不在焉。

　　洛萨才不管他那一套。他伸手去抓麦迪文的裤裆，早就硬得不行了，洛萨得意地咧开嘴，却忽然被麦迪文吻住。

　　或许那些心不在焉是真的。麦迪文今天表现得也很不在状态。他们总是吻得很暴力，像是要咬死对方的凶猛动物，势必让对方流血；此时的吻却带着一种前所未有的低沉绵长的情欲，洛萨只觉得有什么在身体更深的地方埋藏着的东西被触动了，他的心脏猛烈跳动，忽然紧张得快要爆炸。

 　　莱恩和麦迪文对视了片刻，就像是在无声地商讨什么事情。接着他们的国王躺了下去，牵着洛萨重新骑在他的胯部，阴茎很顺利地插进了他体内，洛萨下沉身体，只觉得被那根肉棍捅进了四肢百骸，他已经很满了，就这样一动不动仅仅凭看着莱恩的脸他也可以高潮。但他的两位好友显然要求他承受更多，麦迪文甚至没有开口，直接让洛萨的身体向上悬浮起了半根阴茎的高度，然后一手扶着他的腰，贴着莱恩的阴茎，把自己的顶端也挤了进去。

　　“……！”洛萨一时间没能说出话来，比起疼痛又不完全是疼痛，还有更多的一些东西将他的心思占据，那是他没办法承认的事情，他最爱的两个男人在 _同时_ 操他——这回是字面意义上的——这种被事实冲击的认知让他一瞬间连射精都忘了。

　　最终麦迪文和莱恩 _都_ 塞了进去，他们的指挥官有着无限的潜能。洛萨整个人已经僵住，腹部同时被快感和充盈填满，拧成了愉悦的一团，麦迪文在他身后带动着所有的节奏，他和莱恩，终于找到了一个协议般的平衡。随着抽插速度的加快，洛萨觉得自己就快要意识涣散了，他同时和莱恩跟麦迪文的手指交握，临近高潮时，眼泪还是滚落了下来。

 　　洛萨射在了莱恩的胸前，同时他的国王和守护者射进了他体内。他们两个的精液交合在一起，再也盛不下似的随着退出从洛萨的体内流出。

　　这位战士可能得有段时间不能下床了。

 

　　END

　　太耻了……某种意义上写出了第一篇那会儿就想写但没下得去手的内容（我已经是一条死狗了

**Author's Note:**

> 一不小心写了人生中第一篇BDSM）这个fandom究竟对我做了什么……QAQ  
> 


End file.
